


Confession

by hatouji



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatouji/pseuds/hatouji
Summary: Prompt: when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more with John/Dep





	Confession

When she radioed him in the middle of the night, claiming she was ready to confess, he was confused. Was this a joke? He posed her such a question, voice lower than usual from sleep which didn’t go unnoticed. She had laughed, asking if she had interrupted his beauty sleep. He tried to interject but she assured him that she was serious and to expect her. 

He sat on his bed running his hands through his hair, most of which fell onto his face, free from the gel he used to keep it pulled back neatly. A small part of him wanted to believe she had seen the light, finally understood the words that he had been repeating to her since they met, that she could be saved, that all it took was a confession. Then she could join them at Eden’s gate like Joseph’s voice told him she was meant to, she could join him. 

After a short while of waiting, he shook off any such ridiculous thoughts. He was being stupid. Joseph may have had an endless supply of faith in her but he had seen her slip from him time and time again and knew that she wasn’t going to give in. The Deputy was playing with him as usual, rousing him from sleep for her own amusement. He wanted to believe that he could save her as Joseph seemed to but the task seemed impossible with her stubbornness endless and wrath knowing no bounds. When, however, there was a clang at his bedroom window, he shot up in bed at the sound, more out of surprise than anticipation. He had just begun to doze off again.

He waited a moment until he heard the same clang again. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. It was probably just a bird or something, right? He made his way slowly to the window. Looking down, his breath hitched at the sight. The Deputy waved, a small smile playing on her face as she motioned for him to open his window. She managed to stifle a laugh at the sight of him in his baby blue pyjamas, at his eyes widening in confusion when he took in the sight of her. She relished in catching him off guard. It was why she called him so suddenly, knowing her sudden claim that she wanted to confess would confuse him to no end, leaving him wondering what she was scheming. It was probably dangerous considering how unpredictable the man was but she also did it because, childishly, she enjoyed irritating him, especially when she didn’t have to go to great lengths to get a reaction out of him.

Speechless, he enacted her request and she began climbing up the side of the building as he watched incredulously. What was she doing here and so late at night too? He noted that none of his men were in sight. John stood aside as Rook climbed into his bedroom, still not quite believing she was truly there. Giving her an unsure glance, he turned the lights on, wincing slightly at the sudden brightness.

“Deputy,” he began “what exactly are you doing here at this hour?”

She sat down on his plush bed, leaning back slightly in an attempt to seem at ease.

“I told you, I’m here to confess.”

“Now Deputy, I really don’t appreciate being woken up at 2 am. Tell me what you really want and then you can be on your way.”

“I thought you’d be thrilled I finally want to confess, Johnny boy.”

His eye twitched slightly at the nickname and he scoffed.

“Alright, I’ll humour you.” He sat down beside her on his bed, close enough that his knee was almost touching hers. “What is it that you came to confess?” he asked her, stifling a yawn.

He could have sworn he saw her cheeks heat up in response. Suddenly not as confident as she tried to appear moments earlier, her eyes flitted to the side to avoid his inquisitive gaze. He watched her and tried to resist the urge to groan impatiently.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, you bastard,” she mumbled. Too tired to think of a taunting response, he simply stared, silently urging her to continue.

“Friends haven’t been making it any easier. Sharky and Addie both think we have some major sexual tension and that you wanna bone me.”

At that, he perked up and his lips quirked into a confident grin.

“Has the precious Deputy been having dirty thoughts about me?”

Her cheeks flared up at the accusation and she opened her mouth, ready to splutter protests but she was silenced as John reached an ink-stained hand to her warm cheek and patted it gently a couple of times in mock reassurance. He was met with a glare. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Deputy. This is what confessions are for.” He watched her squirm, grinning at her reactions. He was at ease again from having the upper hand in the conversation. “I’m not here to judge you. You must confess before you can atone, so pray tell what sort of thoughts you’ve been having about me.”

“I don’t need to be saved. It isn’t that kind of confession,” she asserted, staring him right in the eyes “I just thought I’d feel better if we were on the same page and I could move past this.”

He couldn’t deny that he couldn’t stop thinking about the Deputy since first seeing her, that his thoughts hadn’t also divulged into more impure ones. His brother told him that he needed to love her but no matter how hard he tried, she never played along, never gave him a chance. So why was she here? What did she want from him?

“You misunderstand the purpose of-”

“-Okay I admit I’ve thought about it before. But that’s not it. It would be a whole lot easier if it was but…” she huffed “I want you and I really shouldn’t but I do...I want you, John.”

He watched her face, eyes scrunching in confusion. 

“You...want me?” his voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. She gave a sigh, frustrated that he couldn’t pick up on what she meant and she couldn’t communicate what she was feeling without wanting to die of embarrassment. She couldn’t bear to explain further, she’d cringe at the words coming out of her mouth, so the only thing she could think to do was to grab the collar of his pyjamas and drag him closer to her to place a soft kiss to his lips. The silk of his shirt was soft against her rough hands as she held on to it while greedily moving her lips against his own cool ones. He let out a hum in surprise, slowly kissing back until he gathered the strength, willpower to pull away from her slightly. He stared at her lips for a moment, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened, what he was feeling. She watched him struggle to put together words, looking conflicted. He looked so soft, eyes free from malice and mouth quirked into a frown, not one of anger or disapproval but rather uncertainty. It made her want to pull him back in.

“I’m sorry, are you sure you-” he whispered. He let the words and his doubts die, at least for the moment when she interrupted him and brought him in for another kiss, more roughly than previously, letting it speak for her. He snaked an arm around her, pulling her closer to him, relishing in her warmth. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first prompt! Since I've started writing I've been continuously surprised at how nice people are towards my work and I was so surprised someone actually sent something in for me to write. I’ve never done prompts before so this had me a bit stumped initially but I managed to come up with something. I’m not completely happy with it but it was really fun to do. I like writing fluffier stuff in contrast to my regular angst! I love soft John. I hope he doesn’t seem too out of character here. And if he is, let’s just say it’s because he’s sleepy ;) I didn't realise how much more stressful writing is when it's at someone else's request because the pressure to write something good for them is real! But I suppose it's good to push myself if I want to get any better at writing so I'll keep at it.


End file.
